Soul Calibur V-A New Generation
by Fabcorp
Summary: Pyrrha and Patroklos are back! But in this new generation, they totally different. How do they live in the year of 2013? Find out here!
1. Storyline

Hi! This is my new story! I hope you like it. BTW, I write Ninjago stories too.

* * *

-Storyline-

A story of two 17 year-olds, Pyrra and Patroklos, was revealed to the world. Their lives showed their love for each other and their battles were fierce. Even though they faced dangerous obstacles, they fought their way to their relative bond. Generations after, the siblings were reborn. And they are way different from before.


	2. Chapter 1, Patroklos' Love

Here's chapter one! Enjoy!

* * *

-At Home-

"Patroklos! Get down here and eat breakfast!" Patroklos' and Pyrra's Aunt(Aunt Cassandra) yelled.

"Coming!" Patroklos yelled from upstairs. Pyrra shook her head knowing that her brother will come downstairs with something crazy. "I'm here!" Pyrra and Aunt Sung turned to Patroklos. He was wearing a red fur shirt, poked doted green pants, no shoes, and a cap with a smiley face pattern. "It's my outfit for my first day of the 11th grade!"

"You're supposed to be wearing the school uniform that was sent." Phyrra stated.

"Oh yeah. I guess I can save it for Zio's birthday." Patroklos said. He went back upstairs to change.

-At School-

The siblings finally got to school after hours of looking for Patroklos' uniform. Which was stained with grape juice.

"Hey Pyrra!" Gina shouted. Pyrra waved to her friend. Before she went to class with Gina, she talked to Patroklos for a few minutes.

"Before we go to class, I'll tell you a few rules. Don't get involved in my social life, don't try to read my diary, don't try to break into my locker, and don't try to pair me up with Zio. Like last year." Pyrra instructed.

"Actually, it was the last 11 years." Patroklos added.

"Just go to class." Pyrra said.

-At Class-

"X plus Y equals 2 times Z. With this equation..." Mr. Jones(The teacher) went on.

"Zio." Patroklos whispered. "Zio!" Zio turned to him. "Give this note to Min."

"What? That girl is way out of your league." Zio whispered back.

"Yeah, and Pyrra is way out of yours." Patroklos told Zio. "Now, just pass the note on." Suddenly, Cha-Boom(Another student.) walked into the room.

"Class is over." Cha-Boom ordered.

"But we haven't finished-" Mr. Jones was interrupted.

"Who is the son of the owner of the school?" Cha-Boom asked.

"Y-Your are sir." Mr. Jones answered. All of the student walked out of the classroom.

"Wow Cha-Boom! No wonder you're the man of the world. You're giving Earth freedom!" Patroklos shouted.

"Yes, yes. And soon, I will be the man of the universe." Cha-Boom exclaimed

"Not unless the Man of the World from Jupiter beats you. That one eyed, jumpsuit wearing, man with an afro. He's so cool!" Patroklos stated.

"Cool?" Cha-Boom asked. "He kicked you out of Jupiter the last time we went."

"Well wouldn't you if I called you fat(No offense to the over weighted people out their.)?" Patroklos asked.

"Sigh. Let's just go to Chile Dog." Cha-Boom said.

-At Chile Dog-

"What should I order?" Patroklos asked himself. "I'll take the Chile Cheese Burger."

"Patroklos, you aren't allowed to eat Chile Cheese Burgers." Pyrra told his brother.

"Why can't he eat Chile Cheese Burgers?" Gina asked.

"You went to school went the kid(Referring to Patroklos) for 11 years and you don't know?" Pyrra asked. "Sigh. He wants to keep eating one burger after another and he'll destroy anything that's in his way."

"Okay. I suggest that you take him to a Psychologist." Gina said. "BTW, my dad is one."

After ordering, the teens went to eat their meals.

"Dude, just give it up with Min. She barely knows you." Zio exclaimed.

"Who's Min?" Pyrra asked.

"You went to school with the kid(Referring to Min) for 11 years and you don't know?" Cha-Boom asked. Pyrra shrugged. "She's the girl that Patroklos likes, but he has no chances with her."

"Yeah...Like Zio's chances with you." Gina added.

"For you information, I have better chances with Pyrra then Patroklos does with Min." Zio stated.

"He's right. To Min, I'm probably just a D+ student and she's a A+ student." Patroklos muttered.

"That's because it's true." Pyrra exclaimed.

"Wait a second...If I want to become the Man of the Universe, I have to help people." Cha-Boom said. "Penny, come with me. I must get Min to like you!"

"Uh...My name is Patroklos." Patroklos said. Cha-Boom grabbed his armed.

"Let's go Pedro!" Cha-Boom shouted.

"It's Patroklos!" Patroklos shouted as he was being dragged out of the restaurant.

-At The Mall-

"Okay Polly." Cha-Boom started.

"It Patroklos." Patroklos said.

"Min is in the mall and all we have to do is wait for her to come out. When she does, act like your a bad boy. Girls love it." Cha-Boom stated.

"Okay. I'm trusting you." Patroklos muttered. Min came out of the mall. "Hey baby. How bout' we go get a meal at the Chile Dog." Min rolled her eyes and walked off.. "W-Wait! We can go to the fair if you don't want to eat!"

"Wow. That was horrible." Cha-Boom exclaimed. "Time for my next plan."

-At Build A Phone-

"Okay Patrick." Cha-Boom started.

"It's Patroklos." Patroklos said.

"Min is in Build A Phone and all we have to do is wait for her to come out. This time, you're going to act like a Brit. It's another thing girls love." Cha-Boom stated.

"Once again, I'm trusting you." Patroklos muttered. Min came out of Build A Phone. "Bonjur Nunna. Want to go to the fair?" Min rolled her eyes and walked off like last time. "W-Wait! We can go to Chile Dog if you want!"

"Once again, that was horrible. And by the way, you were speaking French, Korean, and English." Cha-Boom exclaimed. "Time for my next plan.

-At The Video Game Store-

"Okay Coco." Cha-Boom started.

"It's Patroklos. And that doesn't even start with a P." Patroklos said.

"Min is in the game store and all we have to do is wait for her to come out. This is the last plan so it has to work. You're going to act like a idiot. Like a dumb blonde. If it works on girls, it will work on you." Cha-Boom stated.

"This time, I'm not trusting you." Patroklos said to himself in his mind. Min walked out of the game store. "H-Hi Min. Is that the new Soul Calibur game?"

"Yeah. Want to play." Min asked.

"Of course!" Patroklos answered.

"Stick with the plan! Stick with the plan!" Cha-Boom whispered as loudly as he could so Min wouldn't hear. Patroklos and Min walk off while talking to each other.

"Wow." Cha-Boom said. "I helped another person! I'm so going to be the Man of the Universe!"


	3. Chapter 3, Take A Bath!

At Home-

Arenas walked home from school. The day of a 6th grader was long and hard. And he really didn't want to do his homework or go back home. The home that his crazy family lived in. He opened the door and entered the house. He closed the door and turned around. When he turned around, he saw Phyrra with a grin on her face and a rubber ducky in her hand. Not only did Arenas not want to go home to his crazy family and do his homework, he also did not want to take a bath. "Hi Arenas. How was school?" Phyrra asked.

"G-Good." Arenas muttered as he just stood there nervously.

Phyrra raised the hand that the duck was in and said, "Mister Ducky wants to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to Mister Ducky." Arenas said nervously.

"Well too bad!" Phyrra shouted. She then ran to Arenas and Arenas started running as well.

"I don't want to take a bath!" Arenas shouted as he jumped over the couch.

"I don't care!" Phyrra shouted. She jumped over the couch. "Aunty is gone for the day and I'm in charge. And I'm supposed to make sure you take a bath!"

Patroklos walked downstairs as the two were running around the house.

"Oh no." Patroklos mumbled to himself.

He turned around and tried to go back upstairs, but Phyrra shouted, "You aren't not playing any video games until you take your bath too!"

Phyrra walked up to Patroklos as she dragged Arenas by the ear. She took Patroklos by the ear and started dragging him too.

"Ow, ow, ow." Patroklos and Arenas repeated as their ears were being pulled.

-In The Bathroom-

"Okay, I'm going to leave now." I want both of you to take a bath by dinner time. Both Patroklos and Arenas were in their underwear. "Now, who is taking a bath first?"

Arenas and Patroklos turned to each other. "I'm not going first!" Arenas shouted as he started running and ran into the wall. He fell on the floor. For a few minutes, he was unconscious. But he got back up. "I'm okay."

"Fine. Go at the same time if you have to. I'm going to start making dinner." Phyrra said. She left the room and the two not-so-smart boys were left alone in the bathroom. Which has many dangerous things in it. Maybe not for normal people, but for Patroklos and Arenas. But they'll be safe if they at least try to use their brains. Anyway, there was a moment of silence in the bathroom. Neither boy said anything. To break the silence, Arenas turned on the water for the bath.

"Your really going to take a bath?" Patroklos asked.

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Arenas stated.

"You know, a bathroom is built with a window by the toilet for two reasons." Patroklos started. "To air out the bathroom when someone makes a stinker in the toilet, and to let people climb out of the window."

Arenas raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your point?"

"We're going to escape and not take a bath. I'm so smart!" Patroklos chimed. He headed to the window and climbed on top of the toilet.

"Uh...Mister Smart, your wearing only underwear. Your clothing is over here." Arenas told his idiotic brother.

"Oh...Yeah, I knew that." Patroklos told his adoptive brother. Arenas rolled his eyes. The two left, but they forgot one thing. The water was still running.

-In Town-

Patroklos and Arenas walked around town as happy as can be. They bought sunglasses and new outfits and they thought they were so cool. I repeat, THEY THOUGHT they were so cool. Apparently, goofy glasses and clown suits weren't cool in this town...Or any other town. "Everyone is looking at us. They must love the outfits." Patroklos stated.

"Really?" Arenas asked "I'm starting to get the feeling that people are looking at us because we look odd."

Patroklos started stroking his chin and then said, "Maybe, maybe." Then he suddenly blurted out a question. "Hey, want to go to Burger Calibur?"

Arenas' eyes started to sparkle. Then he ran around Patroklos and shouted, "Burger Calibur, Burger Calibur, Burger Calibur!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Patroklos told Arenas.

-At Burger Calibur-

Patroklos and Arenas arrived at Burger Calibur. Unfortunately, there was a SUPER long line of people there. Burger Calibur sure does get crowded after school. Patroklos scratched the back of his head. "Um...Maybe you should go to the indoor playground. I'll stay in line." Patroklos said.

"Okay!" Arenas shouted. "Make sure you order me a Kids Meal!" Arenas walked to the playground in side of the restaurant. It was filled with a bunch of kids. Kids talking, going down the slide, and tackling each other. Arenas climbed a ladder to get to a slide and he bump into a kid. A kid who looked like a mini Nightmare. And he was. He was Nightmare's son, Jacabob.

"Hey, watch where your going punk!" Jacabob shouted. He looked angry and had a bunch of other evil kids behind him. Arenas, could have just climb down the ladder and not cause any trouble, but he decided to cause a problem.

"You calling me a punk?" Arenas asked. "You should be talking to yourself, and your little backup singers."

"What did you say?" Jacabob asked angrily. Arenas started to panic. He grabbed his dirty underwear that he keeps in his pocket, and put it over Jacabob's head.

"Haha! Later suckers!" Arenas shouted as her started running away. Jacabob pulled the dirty under wear off his head and shouted, "Get him!" Arenas ran past Patroklos, who was wondering why. Then, Jacabob bumped into Patroklos. "Watch where you standing!"

"Huh?" Patroklos asked.

"Patroklos, run!" Arenas shouted. Patroklos did as his brother told him to. They ran around the city, looking like crazy people. Especially since Patroklos and Arenas still had their clown outfits on. I can't imagine all of the people who asked if Patroklos was crazy while he was standing in line. Anyway, they ran around the city and soon came to an dead end. Literally, there was a dead wall and an alive wall next to him.

"Why Tommy, why!" the alive wall shouted. Patroklos and Arenas were about to get beat up by a bunch of little kids. It was kinda pathetic though because they were all 5 years-old.

"What are we going to do?" Arenas whispered to Patroklos.

"I-I don't know." Patroklos whispered back. "Wait...Let's use our B.O.! We didn't take a bath, so I'm sure we stink!"

Patroklos and Arenas stood like they were about to give up. And for a moment, the 5 year-olds falled for it. But they headed to the kids, and stuck out their armpits. A wave of a disgusting smell floated around. The kids were starting to tear up. Even the alive wall died. Patroklos and Arenas finally got away...But what are they going to do about the problem back home?

-At Home-

Phyrra walked upstairs to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and asked, "How is it going in there? Are you two done?" There was no response. "Um guys?" She opened the door and a room full of water came out of the bathroom and completely soaked her. "W-What the-Patroklos and Arenas!"

Patroklos and Arenas he their names being shouted as they were about to open the door. "Um...Why don't we just sleep over a Zio's place?" Patroklos asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." Arenas responded. The two tip-toed away as Phyrra cursed out Patroklos and Arenas in whispers.

* * *

Haha! I love this story! I'm sure many of you do too! If you want to know where the name, Jacabob came from, well my sister made it. When she was little, I used to read a lot of stories with her and there was a character named Jacob. But she pronounced it as Jacabob. Lol. Well, that's all I have to say right now. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


End file.
